Mas MÃE!
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: "Mas mãe! Isso não é justo!" Ginny Potter relata um dia normal na casa dos Potter. Projeto New Generation News do Fórum 6v


**N/A: Oi gente!**

**Essa fanfic aqui faz parte do Projeto New Generation News do 6V**

**O tema é Relação entre Pais e Filhos, o item é Briga.**

**Por favor, quem ler, me diz como eu me saí! Review, darlings!**

**Espero que vocês gostem e que a fanfic faça jus a galera do 6v, que está sendo super fofa e gentil comigo. Muito obrigada gente! =D**

_**Ice**_

**xXxXxXx**

Mas mãe!

Uma fanfic por: Ice Blue Quill

**xXxXxXx**

**- MAS **_**MÃE**_**!**

Ginny Potter adorava ser mãe. Não se arrependia por um minuto de ter tido seus três filhos – os adorava loucamente. Era mãe coruja, do tipo que exibe seus filhos como se fossem troféus, seus maiores atributos, seus maiores prêmios.

Mas se existia uma coisa que Ginny não gostava, era dessa bendita frase. De fato, ela se recordava plenamente de pelo menos cinco pesadelos que tivera com ela.

Porque ela sempre era seguida por...

- Mas _mãe_! Isso não é justo!

O acusador do dia era nada mais nada menos que James Potter II, embora o motivo pelo qual ela concedeu a Harry o direito de nomear o filho _dela_ depois dos dois maiores causadores de problemas de Hogwarts ainda fosse desconhecido.

_Insanidade temporária; _pensou revirando os olhos. Ou talvez fosse o brilho de emoção nos olhos de Harry quando ele segurou o primeiro filho nos braços.

Ginny fez um movimento com a varinha e os pratos imediatamente pararam de se lavar, se organizando na pia. Respirando fundo, ela se voltou para o filho, assistindo enquanto as orelhas dele assumiam uma coloração avermelhada.

- E por que não é justo deixar a Lily brincar com vocês, James? Ela é sua irmã também, sabe?

-Mas _mãe_! – James bateu o pé – A Lily é uma _menina_.

Ele fez uma cara de desgosto e torceu o nariz como se ser menina fosse o maior crime do mundo. Ginny riu consigo mesma, tentando ao máximo esconder o sorriso saudoso que queria aparecer nos seus lábios.

Céus, mas o James a lembrava _tanto_ do Ron!

- James, meninas podem ser muito divertidas, sim?

- Mas mãe... – como se visse que não ia ganhar aquela briga sozinho, James acenou desesperadamente para Albus que passava pela cozinha – Veja só, mãe, Albus também não quer quer a Lily brinque com a gente, não é, Albus?

Albus piscou lentamente, como alguém que de repente percebesse que estava perdido. Ele olhou da mãe para o irmão mais velho por alguns instantes antes da sua expressão voltar a ser sonhadora. Ginny se aproximou do filho e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

-Nem acredito que daqui algumas semanas você vai para Hogwarts! Você cresceu tão rápido, Albus! Parece que foi ontem que você ganhou a sua primeira vassoura!

Albus curvou os lábios em um sorriso tímido, as bochechas vermelhas e fixou os olhos no chão, como se de repente os sapatos dele se tornassem a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Ginny sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos do filho.

- Não me importo se Lily brincar com a gente, James. Ela vai ter que ficar aqui ainda por dois anos e deve estar se sentindo solitária.

James olhou para Albus como quem diz 'traidor!', e se voltou para a mãe.

-Ahn, mãe, mas a Lily é muito pequena!

Como se ouvisse a acusação, a ruivinha entrou na cozinha e brandiu o exemplar de "_Feitiços para iniciantes_" bravamente.

-Isso não é justo! James eu já tenho nove, ouviu! NO-VE! Eu não sou muito pequena!

Rapidamente, James pegou o livro das mãos da irmã e o colocou fora de alcance.

-AHA! – ele sorriu vitorioso - Viu, Lily, você só pode brincar com a gente quando conseguir pegar o livro!

-James, dá ele aqui!

- NÃO MESMO! Baixinha!

-Seu grosso!

-EI, James! Esse livro é MEU! – Albus gritou, dando um pulo e saindo atrás de James e Lily.

- Devolve o livro!

-Me dá ele aqui, James! É meu!

Ginny assistiu a cena calmamente, tentando decidir quando interceder. James continuava a estender o livro acima da cabeça da Lily e a desviar de Albus, enquanto os dois o perseguiam em volta da cozinha.

Suspirando, Ginny seguiu James e pegou o livro das mãos dele e o entregou para Albus.

- Mãe! – reclamou James – Assim não tem graça!

- James, você pede desculpas a Lily e ao Albus, Lily você pede desculpas ao James. E Albus, tem torta de abóbora na geladeira.1

-Mas mãe! – James e Lily reclamaram em unissono – Isso não é justo!

-Foi o James que começou mãe!

- A culpa foi toda sua, Lily! Todo mundo sabe que irmãos mais velhos não brincam com as irmãs mais novas! É lei!

-Você é um mentiroso, James! Eu aposto que o tio Ron brincava com a mamãe, não brincava mãe?

-Não brincava nada, fala pra ela mãe!

-Fala pra ele mãe!

-CHEGA! Para o seu governo, James, o Ron brincava comigo sim; quando eu era da idade da Lily nós éramos inseparáveis. Porém, claro, quando crescemos cada um seguiu o seu caminho. – ela sorriu saudosa – Mas eu gostaria de deixar claro que nenhum dos dois está ganhando uma fatia de torta de abóbora enquanto eu não ouvir uns pedidos de desculpa acontecendo por aqui.

-Desculpa. – os dois resmungaram, se virando para admirar a torta.

Ginny lembrava de que, quando ela era mais nova, um dia ela tinha se perguntado sobre o significado daquele sorriso, o sorriso de mãe. Agora ela podia dizer, enquanto assistia aos filhos devorarem suas fatias de torta de abóbora, que ela entendia.

Era um sorriso que misturava a saudade dos tempos que passaram, com um profundo entendimento do que _é_ ser criança. É um sorriso feliz, um sorriso que entende que não há briga infantil que não termine com a promessa de um doce. É um sorriso de profunda alegria e satisfação por que...

-_Mãe_! O James pegou outro pedaço quando a senhora não 'tava olhando!

-Não peguei não! O Albus tá mentindo! – Ele falou, com a boca cheia.

-Mãe! O James tá sendo nojento! E o James é um mentiroso, eu vi ele pegando outro pedaço!

-Não peguei não! Mãe! A Lily me chamou de mentiroso!

-Pegou sim! – gritou Albus – _Mããããe_, isso não é justo!

-Não é não! _Mãããe_! Se o James pode ter mais torta, eu e o Albus queremos também!

_...porque logo logo tudo começa de novo._

* * *

**Observações finais:**

**1 Bem. Existem geladeiras no mundo bruxo? Ou alguma coisa que a equivala? Como é que eles mantêm as coisas geladas? Feitiços? Poções? Eu não gosto da ideia de sair enfeitiçando as minhas comidas;****vai que eu faço errado? O.o Bem, liberdade criativa, oui? E se alguém tem alguma ideia, review, please.**


End file.
